criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death in Kaliningrad
Death in Kaliningrad is the fourteenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the sixth case in Northern Europe, taking place in Kaliningrad Oblast, Russia. Plot In search for Konrad Ostberg at the Königsberg Cathedral, the player found out that he was at the Kaliningrad Docks but unfortunately they found him dead in a car crash that had happened there. The team found that the victim was hacking into the system of a nearby naval air base, which concluded the chapter. Investigating the naval air base, they found evidence that Elise was in Kaliningrad. After interrogating her they found that Alfred was also in Kaliningrad. After more investigating, Flora told them that there was an explosion at the air base. After investigating the naval base, they found the victim's bomb, which was meant to damage the base. After investigating the car crash, they had the evidence for the killer's arrest. To Samuel's shock, Elise Arud was found guilty. When they came to her, she didn't refuse and revealed that she did kill Konrad and for a good reason. Elise had killed him because he was going to reveal what the Northern Crusaders' true motive with the ESA was with the WCIA so she decided to silent him, revealing her true self as a Crusader. She had vaguely mentioned a bomb from the naval air base that she had stolen, which she wouldn't say anymore except that her co-leader had it and was going to take care of it, laughing at the two detectives saying that they were way too behind and they would not stop them in time. At the trial, Elise had told the judge that the ESA and the WCIA were wasting their time, which will help the Crusaders' plan. Due to her heinous crimes of killing Konrad and her work as a double agent between the ESA and the Crusaders, she was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, David told the player that he would help the two detectives while the player and David went to see Helene. The three men went to ask Elise about the bomb that she stolen but she wouldn't say a word at all. But when they found Elise's locker at the naval air base, they found a tablet that mentioned Helene in a plan to steal the bomb. David demanded answers from Helene but the mad woman was confused and didn't know what David was talking about. They found a blueprint in Helene's bag that contained Jakob Eriksen's name. When the team asked Jakob about it, he said that Konrad had asked him to assemble it but David found proof that Elise was the one who has tricked the architect. At that point, David had vanished. According to Gabriel, David had been last seen at the docks. They found out that Frøya was the last one to contact him. When they asked her, she told them that David wanted her to tell the team that he had headed for Minsk, Belarus since that was the location of the bomb and that the motive of it was to kill the ESA's chief as he had a meeting with the Belarus government in the Minsk capital. Frøya wished the team good luck and the team boarded a three hour flight to Minsk to join David and stop the Crusader who was out there before it would be too late to stop the bomb. Victim *'Konrad Ostberg' (found half skinned and left for dead in a car crash) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife' Killer *'Elise Arud' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect speaks Russian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fox fur. *The suspect wears blue clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect speaks Russian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fox fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect speaks Russian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect speaks Russian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fox fur. *The suspect wears blue clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect speaks Russian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fox fur. Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer speaks Russian. *The killer wears fox fur. *The killer wears blue clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Königsberg Cathedral. (Result: Konrad's Briefcase) *Examine Konrad's Briefcase. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: New Crime Scene) *Investigate Kaliningrad Docks. (Murder Investigation Commences; Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, New Suspect: Henrik Svendsen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Ask Henrik Svendsen about the car crash. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Steering Wheel) *Analyze Steering Wheel. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Investigate Königsberg Cathedral. (Clues: Torn Paper, Doll) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprint; New Suspect: Jakob Eriksen) *Ask Jakob Eriksen about his contributions to the victim's architecture. *Examine Doll. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Helene Skovgaard) *Ask Helene about the victim's "sacrifice" to the underworld. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Kaliningrad Chkalovsk. (Clues: Security Card, Pile of Guns) *Examine Security Card. (Result: ID Revealed) *Ask Elise Arud about her business in Kaliningrad. *Examine Pile of Guns. (Result: Tape Recorder) *Analyze Tape Recorder. (6:00:00; The killer speaks Russian) *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Photo, Bill, Book) *Examine Photo. (Result: Fighting People Revealed) *Ask Henrik why he was arguing with the victim. *Examine Bill. (Result: Denied Payment) *Ask Jakob why the victim wouldn't pay him. *Examine Book. (Result: Names Revealed) *Ask Alfred Olsson about the signed book to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Naval Air Base. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Documentary, Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (3:00:00; Konrad's Bomb Found) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Shawl) *Examine Shawl. (Result: Insulting Message) *Ask Helene Skovgaard about the insulting message on her shawl. *Examine Documentary. (Result: Names) *Ask Alfred Olsson about the victim's documentary. *Investigate Car Crash. (Clues: Skinning Knife, Tie) *Examine Tie. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fox fur) *Examine Skinning Knife. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Clash of the North VI. (No stars) Clash of the North VI - The Last Steps *Ask Elise Arud about the bomb she mentioned. *Investigate Naval Air Base. (Result: Elise's Locker) *Examine Elise's Locker. (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Crusaders Tablet) *Analyze Crusaders Tablet. (12:00:00) *Ask Helene if she knows about the Crusaders. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Helene's Bag) *Examine Helene's Bag. (Result: Faded Blueprint) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Names Revealed) *Analyze Blueprint. (4:00:00) *Ask Jakob Eriksen about the bomb. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Gabriel Hansen has to say. (Reward: 200 XP) *Investigate Kaliningrad Docks. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Pile of Ropes) *Examine Pile of Ropes. (Result: Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message Revealed) *Ask Frøya Dahl why she texted David Guguin. (Reward: Military Uniform) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Northern Europe (Jordan)